


Going to bed early doesn’t help much.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to bed early doesn’t help much.

They always come suddenly, right when he’s fooled into thinking that everything’s okay, that this peace of mind he’s experiencing just might become the norm rather than the exception: visions in the desolate reds, blacks and grays of an endless battlefield, the smell of gunpowder and rotting flesh, the sounds of screams. Sometimes, he’d catch a familiar face (Katsura sometimes, Sakamoto sometimes, Takasugi always). Sometimes, he’d dream of what things might have possibly been like, if they had died and he had been too far away to save them, to hold them.

 

Of course, whenever Kagura gets curious enough and asks him what he thinks about when he’s lying around without a copy of Shounen Jump at hand, or dreams about whenever he’s asleep, he tells her that he doesn’t think of anything much, or dream of anything at all.

 

She doesn’t have to know.

 

None of them do.


End file.
